


Never Underestimate Someone

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: It's a mistake to think you know everything there is to know about someone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Never Underestimate Someone

The equation on the blackboards should have given the Doctor the information he needed to compute the power differential of the crystals fractures rate and thus work out the frequency of the signal and it’s origin. But in the last four hours Doctor Shaw and himself had shattered two of their four crystals and were now arguing over whose fault that was.

Both of them sighed loudly as the Brigadier entered the lab.

“No, we don't know where the signal is coming from and NO, we can not stop it! “ The Doctor snapped as the Brigadier was about to speak.

“Miss Shaw...?” the Brigadier turned to the young woman hoping for a better reception.

“No, Brigadier, I can't tell you when we will know! Or, how soon we will be able to know the answer to what ever question you are going to ask next!“ she said nastily.

The Brigadier looked at them both pained.

"The mistake is in here somewhere!" the Doctor said indicating the six blackboards around the room, looking at Liz hopefully. He then glared at the Brigadier, who was in the way!

Liz saw the Brigadier looking at the equation and had to quirk a smile. He was frowning deeply as he walked past each board giving it a studied glance.

“Well, I don't know Liz! I cant see anything wrong!” the Doctor said. He was shaking his head in annoyance.

Liz was also scrutinizing the scribblings. Taking her time as she walked from board to board.

As she passed the Brigadier who was focusing on the final board she said. “I can’t see it either!”

“Go on Brigadier say it!” The Doctor said impatiently.

“Say what Doctor?” the Brigadier said turning from the part if the equation he was studying.

“It all may as well be in Russian!” the Time Lord sneered.

The Brigadier studied the equation a little longer then picked up the stick of chalk. To the Doctor's consternation he changed a minus sign to plus, then changed an  
e×-3 to ex^2-3

He nodded to himself, then turned and smiled at his two scientific advisors. As he left the room he said,

“Элементарно мои дорогие доктора!”

Both doctors were looking at the altered equation in amazement. 

Liz then turned to look at the Doctor, she saw his mouth was hanging open.

“What did he just say?” Liz asked. Turning back to look at the altered equation in awe.

“Elementary my dear Doctors.” The Doctor translated.

“He's right you know, it was an elementary mistake!” Liz remarked turning to look from the Doctor to the man walking down the corridor.


End file.
